evangelion 1er serie medicación
by xedezedas
Summary: actualizacioon or fin
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí esta mi primer fanfic espero que sea de su agrado me gustaria que me dieran criticas contractivas y recomendaciones acerca de cómo escribirlo mejor espero que no sea tan malo como siento y bueno traten de disfrutarlo.

Gainax no me pertence ni sus personajes lo ago con fines recreativos y de esparcimiento que creo que son sinonimosXD no me demanden.

Todo esto ocurre después de el ataque de angel armisael después pondre como esque rei no murio en su ataque.

Letra estilo negrita –acciones que realisa el personaje o pedasos del narrador

Cursiva – pensamientos

Normal-sus palabras

Medicina?

Capitulo 1 el comienzo

**Asuka estaba convencida que era una buena venganza lo que estaba haciendo, si una idea que solo a ella asuka langley se le había podido ocurrir, o bueno esto pensaba mientras salía del colegio y tiraba un montón de medicamentos en un bote de basura, mientras recordaba como había iniciado todo**.

Flash back.

**Acababan de salir de las pruebas en los entry plug, asuka sentía que lo había echo muy bien a pesar de tener los malditos dolores femeninos. si lo mas probable eras que por fin hubiera sobrepasado a shinji el invencible, pero cuando recibieron sus informes todo se volteo de cabeza.**

Asuka- QUEEEEE no es posible como que la niña modelo me gano a mí.

Ritsuko- (**tapándose los oídos**) si siento decírtelo asuka pero tu sincronización es del 70% muy buena pero la de rei es del 72% y shinji sigue en el 77% debo decirte que ahora estas en ultima posición, tal ves deberías concentrarte mas.

Asuka- C..c…c concentrarme mas ES ESTUPIDA O QUE SEGURO SUS TONTAS COMPUTADORAS ESTAN MAL.

Shinji- Asuka cálmate no tienes porque gritar.

Asuka- CIERRA LA BOCA TU ESTUPIDO SHINJI EL INVENCIBLE COMO TU NO TIENES NINGUN PROBLEMA VERDAD O SI TU VIDA ES PERFECTA, AA PERO DEJAME RECORDARE QUE TU PADRE TE ODIA TAL VES ESO LE DA FUERZAS A TU PATETICO CUERPO PARA HACER ALGO ASI.

**Shinji bajo la cabeza tristemente mientras reprimía las ganas de llorar y de darle un buen golpe a asuka.**

Rei- no hables mal a ikari,

Asuka-METETE EN TUS ASUNTO NIÑA MODELO O ES QUE TU TAMBIEN QUIERES RESTREGARME EN LA CARA QUE ME AS DERROTADO.

Rei- la única que se esta restregando algo en la cara eres tu asuka.

Asuka-CALLATE BAKA LOS ODIO, LOS ODIO A TODOS.

**Después salio de las instalaciones de nerv para ir a casa de hikari su única amiga que la entendía. Hikari se mostró comprensiva con asuka conocía sus ataques de ira y sabia que para mañana ella se habría calmado.**

_**Mientras tanto en Nerv**_

Ritsuko- aquí tienes rei (**dándoles unas cajas de medicamentos**) y recuerda una capsula de cada uno cada 8 horas.

Rei- si como diga, sale rei del despacho dejando a ritsuko sola.

Ritsuko_- bien rei mientras sigas tomando esas píldoras seguirás nuestras ordenes o mas bien sus ordenes, dijo pensando en gendo ikari_, **de pronto unas lagrimas salen de una ritsuko sorprendida de si misma.**

Ritsuko- dios por que hago esto.

_**Al día siguiente.**_

**Todos estaban en clases o bien si se les pueden llamar clases a una vieja historia de un profesor acerca del segundo impacto.**

**Asuka estaba planeando la venganza contra ayanami si contra ella a shinji pues el no importaba mucho siempre había estado en ese nivel pero la niña modelo como es que había podido superarla.**

**Entonces asuka noto como rei sacaba de su mochila un montón de cajas les sacaba unas capsulas y con un trago de una botella de agua se las tomaba y fue ahí donde llego su idea para su venganza, no sabia lo que estaba apunto de provocar.**

.

_**de vuelta al presente.**_

**En casa de misado asuka estaba pensando tirada en la sala.**

Asuka- _pero y si los medicamentos eran para su salud que tal si de verdad esta enferma de algo grave y si le pasa algo_ (**mordiéndose el dedo y hablando en vos alta**. Que are ahora.

Shinji- que aras de que langley.

Asuka- (**asustada**) nada que te importe ba… oye shinji desde cuando me llamas por mi apellido.

**Shinji – mirándola con ojos enojados, se voltea y se va a la cocina.**

Asuka- _tal vez esta enojado por lo que le dije esa ves_. **( va a la cocina** )

Asuka-Oye shinji (**con la cara roja**) shinji la ignora.

Asuka- BAKA te estoy hablando.

**Shinji se voltea y la mira con unos ojos vacíos**.

Asuka- yo… yo lo lamento no debí hablarte así lo que pasa es que no era un buen día para mi axial que bueno deje salir todo lo que traía adentro.

Shinji-**( con unos ojos ya mas calmados**) si asuka te perdono te conozco, sabias que no era enserio lo que decías aunque tuviera un poco de verdad.

Asuka –(**toda roja**)B…B.. BAKA ni creas que estaba tratando de disculparme y como que me conoces solo apúrate y termina la cena, tengo que pensar como disculparme con la muñeca.

Shinji- sonriendo, claro si terminare la cen…(**preocupado**) porque disculparte con ayanami.

Asuka- (**con cara de culpable**) bueno esto bien esque hoy en la escuela….

Después de las explicaciones.

Shinji- ASUKA como pudiste hacer eso y si le haces algún daño que es lo que ahora vas a hacer.

Asuka- yo yo no sabia si era importante parecía la venganza perfecta, (**preocupada**) pero no debe ser algo muy importante no si no ya habríamos sabido algo por misato no se una llamada o algo así.

Shinji – tienes razón ella tiene vigilancia, bueno pero lo mejor será que las busques y te disculpes con ayanami, espero que ella este bien para mañana.

Asuka – ni creas que me disculpare con ella desde cuando te preocupas tanto por la niña modelo e BAKA HENTAI.

Shinji-**(rojo**) no se lo que quieres decir yo solo me preguntaba que tan importantes eran esos medicamentos para ella, no viste ningún nombre?

Asuka -(**preocupada)** no estaba preocupada de que no me vieran.

Shinji- bueno ya mañana se arreglara todo es hora de que llegue misado y ya sabes que pasa cuando llega y la cena no esta lista.

Asuka-PFTTT y que lo digas recuerdas cuando llego ebria y hambrienta trato de comerse a penpen crudo.

Shinji- (**temblando**) e tratado de olvidarlo desde que sucedió.

_**Mientras tanto en el departamento de rei.**_

Rei-(**algo sorprendida es decir con la misma cara neutral de siempre)** _donde están los medicamentos de la doctora akagi. Ya es hora de tomarlos tal ves se me abran caído. Negativo estaban en una bolsa interior de la mochila lo mas probable esque se los hubieran robado, bueno su salud no era tan importante para notificar a NERV su falta de medicamentos ya pasaría por otros mañana_. (**eso pensaba rei ante de irse a dormir).**

**En los sueños de rei.**

**Rei estaba encadenada en un lugar oscuro no se oía ni se veía nada.**

Rei- hay alguien ahí ayuda (**estaba sorprendida sentía un dolor en el pecho que nunca había sentido ante**s) _esto es lo que llaman miedo_?

**Entonces de la oscuridad empieza a brotar sangre que lentamente va formando un charco en el suelo del que se levanta una figura que postra sus manos hacia una rei aterrada mientras le sonríe grotescamente.**

Rei- **levantándose bruscamente**-KYAAAAAAA que que que sucedió eso fue ¿un sueño? Porque estoy llorando.

**Rei se levanta de su cama con dificultad**

REI- mi cabeza siento que voy a …

**Sale corriendo al baño donde se escuchan arcadas y sonidos líquidos nada agradables.**

Rei- _estaré mal será por los medicamentos tengo que uggh tengo que ir a la escuela._

**Se levanta y después de alistarse empieza a caminar rumbo a la escuela. Todo parece normal hasta que..**

Rei- (**mirando un oso de peluche en una maquina de juego**) esa cosa es… es… ¿linda?.

_Que me pasa, nunca antes había pensado es, esto es lo que llaman amor?_ **Pensaba mientras se sonrojaba.**

**Asuka y shinji- corriendo**

Asuka- lo ves por eso odio venir contigo en las mañanas siempre se hace tarde.

Shinji- no es mi culpa de que te tardaras tanto en el baño.

Asuka- BAKA HENTAI como se te ocurre decirle eso a una señorita e shinji….. ¿shinji**? Se voltea para ver un shinji con cara de sorprendido mirando algo al otro lado de la calle.**

Asuka-oye Baka que tanto estas mirando (**mientras se voltea**) **asuka queda con la boca abierta al ver a una rei ayanami jugando una maquina de pinzas en un local de videojuegos.**

Asuka- a… a…¿ ayanami? (**entonces jala a shinji asta el otro lado de la calle donde una sorprendida y apenada ayanami los mira**

Asuka-**aun mas sorprendida por las reacciones de rei** – q q que estas haciendo ayanami te sientes bien?.

Rei **– (roja** ) -yo… yo quiero el oso (**dice mientras señala al oso de peluche en la maquina.**

**Asuka y shinji no pueden creer que es lo que esta pasando así que el primero en responder tal ves por su capacidad a hacerle frente a algunas acciones inesperadas en su evangelion fue shinji.**

Shinji- ayanami ¿quieres que lo gane para ti?.

Rei- (**totalmente roja**) si esque no se utilizar estas maquinas no son como los evangelions.

**Shinji sonríe al oír eso mientras asuka sigue en estado de shock por ver a una ayanami hablando.**

**Shinji se acerca a la maquina.**

Shinji – esta bien yo soy algo bueno en estas cosas (**mueve la pinza hasta arriba del oso, se concentra, oprime el botón y entonces. **

Dejen reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno el capitulo 2 necesito mas criticas o recomendaciones para mejorar les agradeceria mucho.

Negritas_narrador o acciones de personaje

Cursiva-pensamientos.

Normal-palabras normales

Cursiva negrita-lugar

Cursiva negrita subrayada-mensaje de celular o email.

Gainax no me pertenece bla bla bla no me demanden.

Capitulo 2

**Entonces la garra de metal bajo lentamente mientras Shinji aguantaba la respiración, Rei se pegaba al cristal y asuka por fin despertaba del shock.**

Shinji- creo que lo tengo (**las pinzas tomaron de una oreja del oso y comienzan a levantarlo**) si..si…SI. NOOO.

**(el oso cayo justo a unos centímetros 4.56cm para ser exactos de la caja de premios**)

Shinji- (**parado y con una gota en la frente**) esto Ayanami yo lo siento.

Rei-(**con cara de tristeza**) no te preocupes Ikari kun no es tu culpa.

Asuka- Pero hay que ver Baka Shinji puedes manejar a la perfección la maquina mas poderosa creada por el hombre pero no puedes sacar un oso de peluche de una maquina de juego.

Shinji -(**apenado**) lo siento.

Asuka – deja de disculparte y hazte a un lado deja a la maestra entrar en acción.

**(Asuka confiada acciona la maquina aprieta el botón e increíblemente el oso sale a la primera)**

Asuka- (**dándole el oso a Rei**) toma muñeca y toma esto como un favor de la increíble Asuka soryu langley.

Rei- (**abrazando el oso de peluche y sonriéndoles**) gracias Ikari kun gracias Soryu san.

Shinji- **(mirando su reloj**) estooo, Asuka tenemos 5 minutos para llegar.

Asuka-( si Shinji ya se tenemos ….. 5 MINUTOS lo ves muñeca esto es tu culpa ahora tendremos que correr.

**Los tres empiezan a correr y se sorprenden de la velocidad de Rei tanto que tienen que poner todas sus energías para seguirle el paso.**

**Ya en el fuera del salón increíblemente logrando el recorrido en solo 2 min.**

Asuka- (**cansada)** aaa…aaa…l…l…lo ves Shinji aaaa…aaaa.. logramos llegar a tiempo.

Shinji- **(mas cansado**) aaaa…aaaaa… un..nu..nunca había corrido tan rápido en mi vida, no sabia que rei era tan buena corriendo.

Rei -**(algo sonrojada, y nada cansada**) es solo que no quería llegar tarde.

**Dentro del salón vemos a los tres pasando**

Hikari-buenos días Shinji kun, Asuka chan y estoo(**mirando el oso de peluche que rei llevaba abrazado)** buenos días Ayanami san.

Rei**-(sonriendo**) buenos días Hikari san.

**Todos en el salón quedaron mudos al oír el sonido de la vos de rei ayanami dando buenos días a la delegada de clase, aparte de que los que estaban al frente viéndola con el oso y sonriendo quedaron en coma, de pronto todos empezaron a hablar.**

Touji- (**a Kensuke**) lo ves te dije que no era muda y que tampoco era un robot, me debes un almuerzo.

Kensuke- espera, lo del robot no esta descartado aun.

**Entones entra el maestro y todos saludan a la orden de Hikari después se sientan.**

Rei-( **se sienta un poco apenada por el revuelo que causo**_) yo… yo porque salude a la delegada de clase, porque sentí calido el pecho cuando ella me saludo, es esto amistad, porque? Porque me siento tan ….tan, ¿viva? Es la vida lo que siento…… bueno no se siente tan mal._

**Asuka manda un mensaje de texto a shinji.**

_**Shinji tenemos que hablar después de clase te espero en la azotea.**_

Shinji- _vaya de que querrá hablar asuka …. Naa no será que.._

(**en la pantalla de la computadora**) _**NI SIQUIERA SE TE OCURRA BAKA HENTAI.**_

**(Shinji con una gota de sudor en la cabeza solo voltea y asiente con la cabeza, todo esto lo ven Hikari, Kensuke y Touji.)**

**Después del cuento de todos los días sobre el segundo impacto suena la campana despertando a todos los alumnos.**

**Asuka es la primera en salir del salón seguida de Shinji, a quien después siguieron Hikari Kensuke y Touji.**

_**En la azotea **_

Asuka -shinji que crees que le pase a ayanami.

Shinji- mmm que le pasa de que.

Asuka-**(con cara de que estaba hablando con el mas idiota)** aaa nada es solo que pensé que era normal que ayanami pidiera un oso de peluche, que hablara mas que en toda la serie y que sonriera, entre otras demostraciones de vida.

Shinji- **(con cara de iluminación**) si ahora que lo dices es cierto no crees que será por… no no creo que sea eso.

Asuka-**(enojada**) QUE ES QUE BAKA SI TIENES UNA IDEA DILA.

Shinji-**( serio)** no crees que sea gracias a los medicamentos que le robaste a ella ayer.

Asuka-(**dudando**) no no creo que es posible…. Pero si es así sabes lo que significa.

Shinji -**(serio y con unos ojos que asuka nunca había visto reflejaban furia**) Padre.

**Esta sola palabra dejo callada a Asuka comprendiendo por fin de que si estaban en lo correcto, Shinji tenia a la persona mas monstruosa de padre.**

Asuka- no hay que sacar conclusiones tenemos que vigilarla haber si cambia su forma de ser mas, además , no quiere decir que me caiga bien pero creo que es mejor ver a una rei que si parece viva.

Shinji- si tienes razón **(abre la puerta de la azotea**)

Auch, Kyaaaaa, AAA.

Asuka- HIKARI Y EL DUO DE FENOMENOS.

Hikari_ kyaaa (**roja)** quítate de encima Touji.

Touji-(**totalmente rojo)** l.l…lo siento(**se para**

Kensuke-( **de pie y mirando a shinji**) lo siento Shinji escuchamos su conversación.

Touji- si vaya eso explica que no nos habíamos vuelto locos al ver a Ayanami sonreír.

Hikari- por favor Asuka déjanos ayudarlos.

Asuka – ayudarnos? En que

Hikari – bueno si Rei esta actuando raro es mejor que estemos con ella para vigilarla.

Shinji- tienes razón delegada pero ahora donde esta Rei.

**Todos se quedan callados y bajan al salón para encontrarlo vació.**

Asuka- Demonios ahora tendremos que buscarla en la ciudad.

Shinji-(**preocupad**o) no creo que ella sepa que es lo que siente tal ves este confundida.

Kensuke- hay que encontrarla y rápido.

**Salen todos pero se quedan quietos cuando ven a una Rei Ayanami recargada en el portón de entrada con una cara soñadora y con pétalos de cerezo creados por generación espontánea japonesa volando a su alrededor.**

**Rei al mirarlos sonríe y los saluda animada.**

**Shinji, Touji y Kensuke, quedan embobados completamente viendo a Rei acercándose.**

Asuka e Hikari- mmmm HOMBRES.

Rei- (**roja)** me … me preguntaba si podía ir a su casa Soryu san.

Asuka- **un poco en shock.**) no… no hay problema pero no tienes un departamento ya porque quieres r con nosotros.

Rei**-(triste)** yo no quiero estar sola.

Kensuke- **(saliendo de la nada)** oye Rei que te parece si vamos a los arcade todos juntos antes de irnos.

Rei- ¿? Arcades.

Asuka- BAKA fenómeno como puedes invitar a Rei a un lugar así.

Rei- no esta bien me gustaría (**sonriendo)** ir (_que estoy haciendo esto va contra las reglas debo ir al departamento… pero no quiero estar sola. Que es o que me esta pasando porque quiero ir con ellos._

_**Ya en el arcade **_

Asuka- (con voz sexy) SIII… SIII… MAS…MAS…ASI….ASI

JAJAJAJAJA TE E PATEADO EL TRASERO BAKA SHINJI.

**Vemos a los dos en una maquina KOF2012**

Shinji- (**enojado**) Asuka eso es trampa el combo final no se puede usar tantas veces en una pelea además me desconcentras.

Asuka- eso se le llama habilidad Baka h-a-b-i-l-i-d-a-d.

Kensuke – oigan ya vieron el pump it 3000 **(sonreído en forma burlesca**) Shinji no te trae recuerdos, recuerdos de tu y un leotardo para bailar.

Shinji- (**rojo**) eso era una misión Kensuke, era para pelear contra un ángel.

Touji- CLAAAAROOOO pero porque Ayanami no participo(**voltea a ver a Ayanami que esta jugando junto con Hikari una partida de hokey de mesa** **donde al parecer Rei iba ganando)**

Shinji- seque… esque Ayanami no sabia bailar(**mintió).**

Asuka- por eso yo fui a esa misión claro yo soy increíble bailando

Kensuke- aa si entonces porque no comprobamos que tan bien bailas e Asuka te reto a que superes la puntuación mas alta del pump it 3000

Asuka- sí claro será pan comido (**sonriendo**) y quien es el idiota con la puntuación mas alta.

Touji- **(riendo)** pues esta a tu derecha.

**Asuka voltea para ver a un apenado Shinji todo rojo.**

Asuka- JAJAJAJAJA tu tu JAJAJA esto será muy **fácil entonces asuka se sube a la maquina y se sorprende al ver que la puntuación mas alta es de 999999 solo una flecha de error.**

**De pronto todos se quedan petrificados al ver a Rei subiéndose a la maquina y mirando a Asuka desafiante.**

Rei -yo…yo también quiero intentarlo.

**Shinji se queda petrificado eso parecía augurar una completa batalla campal entre Asuka y Rei, a quien nunca había visto tan decidida desde que le encargaron protegerlo en la operación yamasaki.**

**Las dos ponen sus fichas y Kensuke les pone la canción mas difícil.**

**Entonces comienza la música.**

**Mientras tanto.**

**Un hombre de traje estaba completamente confundido sentado en una banca se preguntaba que era lo correcto, desde siempre le habían ordenado vigilar a la primera niña pero siempre la había visto como un objeto asta ese DIA ñeque actuaba como un verdadero ser humano, sonriendo, hablando, y teniendo miedo. No sabia que hacer el tenia hijas que actuaban igual a ella pero estaba seguro que si entregaba su reporte algo le sucedería a esa niña y volvería a ser el objeto de siempre. Entonces tomo su decisión y se dirigió a Nerv dispuesto a entregar su informe diario.**

_**En Nerv **_

**Una preocupada Ritsuko leía el informe que el agente Clinton le había entregado en el se observaba un cambio brusco en la forma de ser de Rei.**

Ritsuko_- esto solo puede ser producto de que no esta tomando sus medicamentos, que debería._

Continuara.

Dejen reviews con recomendaciones para mejorar.


	3. Chapter 3 empieza un problema

Bueno lamento la tardanza esque pues la universidad exámenes etc. No me han dejado en paz. Pero bueno para recompensarlos mañana colgare un capitulo mas tratare de hacerlo mas rápido.

Alos Fans RxS o AxS bueno jejejeje (risa maliciosa) bueno no les dire como quedaran las parejas pero abarcaran a mas persnajes que a ellos tres esperen sorpresas.

Y bueno este capitulo es mas serio que los otros pero creo que era necesario y a los fans de rei lo lamento pero ella tenia que sufrir esto. A los fans de Asuka pues uno de mis planes es que ella demuestre su verdadera forma de ser pero bueno eso sera mas adelante.

Negritas_narrador o acciones de personaje

Cursiva-pensamientos.

Normal-palabras normales

Cursiva negrita-lugar

Cursiva negrita subrayada-mensaje de celular o email.

Gainax no me pertenece bla bla bla no me demanden.

_**Mientras tanto en los arcade.**_

**Hikari touji kensuke y shinji estaban completamente sorprendidos vaya de ser anatómicamente posible sus mandíbulas estuvieran en el suelo , aunque la de kensuke se podía ver ya desencajada y su cámara caída.**

**En la maquina de baile se podían ver dos jóvenes con uniformes escolares bailando perfectamente la canción mas difícil del juego pero ya no con el afán de vencerse sino con el único propósito de divertirse.**

Kensuke- (**sonrojado)** traer chicas a los arcades 1000 yenes.

Pagar los refrescos 600 yenes

Pagar los juegos de las chicas 500 yenes.

Ver a soryu y ayanami bailando y sonriendo juntas…. No tiene precio.

Para todo lo demás esta la Eva-card.

**Shinji estaba bastante sorprendido de ver a una asuka divirtiéndose sin la competitividad que la caracterizaba y a una rei con una sonrisa en los labios y ¡bailando! Si alguien se lo hubiera dicho antes hubiera corrido a refugiarse en su Eva a la espera del 3er impacto.**

**Después de haberse acabado la canción asuka se baja de la maquina junto con rei.**

Asuka- aaaah …aaaaaah.., lo ves baka shinji no fue difícil vencerte.

Rei- además fue muy divertido.

Touji- ustedes son increíbles no conocía nadie que pudiera pasar esa canción en perfecto.

Hikari- si fue increíble.

Kensuke. -**(rojo)** además rei se veía tan linda.

Shinji- esto asuka misado debe estar esperando para la cena.

Asuka- Baka shinji porque no habías dicho antes la hora tenemos que apurarnos no quiero ver a misado con hambre, vamos rei

Rei-**siendo tirada**. Gracias Aída.

**Ya solo ya que lo único que pudieron ver de asuka y shinji fue una estela de tierra junto con un borrón azul que lo mas probable es que era rei.**

Touji- bueno ahora que se fueron. Kensuke no crees que miraste demasiado a ayanami.

Kensuke-q…q…que no se de que estas hablando.

Hikari- vamos kensuke vaya que que no le quitabas el ojo de enzima aunque debería decirte que tengas cuidado tal ves shinji es celoso.

Kensuke- que no es lo que están pensando. _Será verdad que shinji y ayanami están juntos. _Además si ustedes siguen con sus cosas tendré que informar a la escuela de la estrecha relación de la delegada y touji.

Touji y Hikari (**rojos los dos)** D..D…DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO TONTO ENTRE NOSOTROS NO HAY NADA.

_**En la sala de investigación de Nerv.**_

**Una nerviosa ritsuko sale de su oficina con una carpeta bajo el brazo.**

Ritsuko- _no el no se dará cuenta al menos por ahora esa niña estará segura, no quiero que termine como yo, como una muñeca de ese hombre._

**Camina hasta la oficina de gendo ikari y abre la puerta.**

Ikari- doctora ritsuko ha venido a entregar los reportes de rei por favor póngalos en el escritorio y haga el favor de retirarse.

Ritsuko- si señor**. Camina asta el escritorio pero una ves ahí se detiene. **

GIkari- doctora ay algo que debería decirme?

Ritsuko- si… m..,. bueno esque e realizado estudios y e encontrado un desajuste anormal en las hormonas de la primera.

GIkari-y eso porque tiene que ser importante.

Ritsuko- gracias a este desajuste los medicamentos dados a la primer elegido sus efectos pueden verse reducidos y conllevaría a una muestra repentina de sentimientos reales y espontáneos.

GIkari- ahí alguna forma de evitarlo.

Ritsuko- necesito hacer unas pruebas pero médicamente lo mejor seria esperar a que su cuerpo se estabilizara solo.

GIkari- no me importa lo médicamente correcto doctora arregle este problema lo mas rápido posible.

Ritsuko- are lo posible señor**. Maldito bastardo.**

Gendo-puede retirarse.

_**En casa de Misato.**_

**Misato estaba sorprendida bueno estaba tan en shock. que estaba pensando dejar la bebida, esto no podía ser normal tal vez su cordura ya se había dado por perdida, bueno eso lo sospechaba cuando adopto un pingüino pero esto era demasiado.**

**Shinji solo pudo sonreír desde la sala viendo a en la entrada a una Misato en shock., bueno ver a una Asuka preparando y hablando con rei amablemente tratando de enseñarle como se preparaba una ensalada si eso no era nada normal.**

Asuka-no muñeca si vas a cortar con un cuchillo no lo sostienes como si fuera una cuchillo prog. Créeme una zanahoria no tiene campo AT.

Rei- lo siento.

Asuka **-(girando sus ojos)** no por favor si te vas a volver normal no seas como el Baka shinji.

Misato- **(caminando temblorosa hasta shinji)** Shinji kun dime es real lo que veo.

Shinji- **(sonriendo**) que es lo que ves misato.

Misato- a…a…a una asuka amable con una rei viva.

Shinji- de que estas hablando misato no hay nadie ahí.

Misato- Entonces es verdad,… shinji lo lamento si de verdad estas aquí te heredo todo me iré a un sanatorio pasado mañana.

Shinji- jajá jajá no misato no estas loca siéntate creo que tengo que contarte muchas cosas.

_**Mientras tanto en el departamento de Ritsuko.**_

Ritsuko- bueno ya esta listo (**con una caja en las manos)** parecen reales ni siquiera el se dará cuenta, solo espero que cuando se los de no sea demasiado tarde.

**Sale de su casa y va asta un automóvil negro, donde se inclina en la ventanilla y habla con el conductor**.

Ritsuko- síguela vigilando y no me des tus informes a mi cámbialos por algo mas creíble y dáselos a el como siempre lo que tenemos que hacer es que no se de cuenta hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

Clinton- si señora no se preocupe se que estamos asiendo lo correcto.

Ritsuko_- eso espero sino nos condenaremos todos._ Lo se agente puede retirarse.

_**En la casa de Kensuke.**_

Kensuke- vaya es raro no me había dado cuenta pero por estas fotos los ojos de ayanami se ven raros parecen lo ojos de un… na no puede ser pero, eso explicaría su cambio de personalidad.

_**En casa de misato.**_

Misato- entonces aun no saben de la razón por la que ella actúa así.

Shinji**-(preocupado**) si bueno esta esa sospecha pero no la hemos comprobado.

Misato- shinji si esa es la razón entonces no la tendremos fácil, si su forma de ser anterior era gracias a medicamentos, habérselos quitado le provocara una reacción de desintoxicación grave, es increíble que aun no haya síntomas.

Shinji- crees que sea necesario decirle a asuka o a la misma rei.

Misato- creo que no, ellas se necesitan entre si, Rei necesita alguien que la enseñe a vivir y Asuka necesita tener mas amigos y una amiga cercana es lo mejor.

Shinji – si creo que tienes la razón a por cierto Rei dijo que quería quedarse aquí supongo que no tendrás problemas.

Misato- (**sonriendo sexy)** claro que no shinji me encantaría que ella se uniera a tu harem.

Shinji -**(rojo**) Misato

Misato- jajaja esa fue mi venganza por hacerme creer que estaba loca.

Asuka- ustedes par de Bakas la cena esta lista.

**Shinji y misato estaban sorprendidos en la mesa había una buena cantidad de platos y en el centro un gran tazón de algo que parecía una ensalada cesar.**

Shinji- (**sorprendido)**Asuka esto lo preparaste tu ¿sabes cocinar?

Asuka- que no lo haga no quiere decir que no sepa además ya estaba harta de la comida japonesa así que decidí hacer comida alemana, además Rei me ayudo.

**Estando todos sentados**.

Misato **– (sonriendo**) vamos rei come un poco mas por cierto ya decidí tu habitación te quedaras con shinji.

Asuka y Shinji- QUEEEEEEEEEEEE

Misato- jajajajaja es broma es broma pero bueno es cierto lo del cuarto pero shinji se quedara en la sala, no creo que tengas problemas verdad shinji es eso o acostarte con Asuka.

Shinji**-(con cara de miedo**) definitivamente la sala.

Asuka – Que quieres decir con eso Baka, ja sabes que soy demasiado mujer para ti verdad… **(acercando su labios a los de shinji)** o no deseas completar lo que hicimos esa vez.'

Shinji- **(rojo)** Y…y…yo no, no, me tengo que bañar compromiso.

**Se sale rápidamente de la cocina corriendo y metiendo se al baño.**

Rei- a misato -todos los días es así aquí.

Misato- **(sonriendo)** no claro que no la mayoría de las veces es mucho mas ruidoso.

Rei-(**sonriendo)** será diferente estar aquí.

Asuka- **(riendo)** bueno espero que shinji ya aya recordado meter su toalla (**maliciosamente)** rei tu se la llevaras cuando la pida te reirás de la cara que pone.

**Ya tarde cuando todos o casi todos estaban dormidos**.

Shinji- _esto es raro nunca creí que esto fuera posible, pero no pude ser tan bueno creo no creo que mi padre deje cambiar a Rei tan fácil._

_**En el cuarto de shinji.**_

Rei- _no me siento bien mi cabeza mi estomago. Aaagg._

**Shinji se para silenciosamente le había parecido escuchar ruidos en el baño no se preocuparía pero los ruidos demostraban que una persona estaba vomitando.**

Shinji- Misato eres tu… nadie responde.

Rei- no shinji no me veas así.

Shinji- Rei te pasa algo.

**Abre la puerta y encuentra a una rei tirada en el suelo sudando, temblando y con la cara mostrando un gran dolor**.

Shinji- Rei que te pasa.

**Shinji la carga y a lleva rápidamente a el sofá donde la acuesta y se da cuanta que se ha desmayado.**

Shinji – _debería llamarle a misato, pero Rei no quería que la vieran así, me pregunto si ya se había puesto así antes._

**Asuka – salio de su habitación por un vaso de agua cuando vio a shinji cargando a la muñeca y llevándola hasta la sala.**

Asuka- (**llorando)** _lo sabia, lo sabia no puedo confiar en nadie mas que en mi misma, hasta la muñeca que creía que se había vuelto una chica normal vaya ya la tomaba como una amiga se había burlado de ella._

**Sale corriendo y se encierra en su cuarto**.

_**En la cabeza de rei.**_

**Rei se encontraba en la misma cúpula gigante encadenada esperando a la criatura de sangre no importaba que ya hubiera tenido ese sueño antes la seguía aterrando como siempre, pero ahora no aparecía simplemente ella estaba ahí, es mas sentía que sus cadenas eran menos pesadas y mas frágiles tal ves si estiraba un poco.**

Misato- ¡shinji Asuka! Llegaran tarde a clases.

**Shinji sale del baño ya totalmente vestido y toca al cuarto de asuka.**

Shinji- Vamos asuka ya es tarde.

**Asuka sale de su cuarto vestida pero despeinada y con los ojos rojos.**

Shinji- (**preocupado)**Asuka estas bien te paso algo.

Asuka- ¡Que te importa Baka, yo me largo no quiero llegar tarde por culpa de que no dormiste por estar con la muñeca en la noche!

**Asuka trata de salir de la casa cuando siente una mano deteniéndola se voltea para golpear a shinji cuando se encuentra con una cara que no recordaba habérsela visto a shinji. El la jala asta su cuarto y cierra la puerta.**

Shinji- (**molesto)**Asuka no sabes de lo que hablas Rei esa sufriendo.

Asuka- ¡si claro es que acaso le dolió tanto hacerlo!

Shinji- no Asuka gracias a que no tiene sus medicamentos esta en proceso de desintoxicación.

Asuka- (**avergonzada)** y…y…yo no sabia, lo siento… crees que podría ayudarla.

Shinji-si creo que eres la mas adecuada y por cierto porque te pusiste así al saber que había visto a ayanami en la noche.

Asuka- (**roja) **QUE TE IMPORTA BAKA.

Rei- **(ya un poco mas repuesta**)- soryu san, Ikari kun ya es tarde.

_**En casa de Kensuke.**_

**Vemos a kensuke con cara de desvelado afrente de su computadora.**

Kensuke- lo sabia, sabia que la forma de ser de ayanami no podía cambiar tan pronto ahora solo me queda averiguar si las drogas las toma para ser así o las tomaba para no mostrar sus sentimientos si era así no creo que lo hubiera echo por su voluntad. ¡demonios se me hase tarde!

Dejen reviews para mejorar y para publicar mas rapido… seee es chantaje.


	4. Chapter 4 el olor de una tormenta

Demonios se mi hizo tarde pero bueno aquí esta

Para mis lectores

Bueno lo de RxK se dara en su momento tengo una buena idea para esto.

Bueno el fic ya toma forma lo malo esque aun no se me ocurre un buen final pero de que lo tendra lo tendra.

Que mas bueno ya vi que uno de mis lectores actualizo su fic muy bueno espero poder un dia escribir tan bien como tu, si ya saben de quien estoy hablando.

Tal ves para el proximo capitulo se tengan que esperar para el lunes, o bueno depende de los reviews SEeeee mas chantaje XD.

Una recomndacion NUNCA LE DEN A UN GATO TEQUILA HASTA EMBORRACHARLO ES HORRIBLEEEE, HORRIBLEEE.

Negritas_narrador o acciones de personaje

Cursiva-pensamientos.

Normal-palabras normales

Cursiva negrita-lugar

Cursiva negrita subrayada-mensaje de celular o email.

Gainax no me pertenece bla bla bla no me demanden.

Capitulo 4 el olor de una tormenta

**Rei no sentía bien era una tortura seguir con ese dolor esa desesperación pero aun así le gustaba sentirse viva sentir ese calida sensación en el pecho cuando estaba con mas personas. Todo eso pensaba en su pupitre con cara de tristeza.**

Asuka**-(alegre)** ey muñeca te pasa algo no te sientes bien si es así no debiste venir a clases.

Rei-(**despertando de sus pensamientos) **estoy bien gracias Soryu san.

Asuka**-(cara de ¿?)** gracias? Porque.

Rei- por preocuparte por mi.

Asuka- **(Roja)** no te imagines cosas muñeca, solo no quiero que vuelvas a ser la muerta de antes.

Rei**-(sonriendo**) _vaya soryu san tiene una personalidad rara_. Disculpa soryu san podríamos ir de compras todos saliendo de clases.

**Asuka que estaba por devolverse a su pupitre se detuvo completamente paralizada.**

Asuka**- (volteándose**) d..d…disculpa dijiste ir de compras ayanami Tu.

Rei- (**sonriendo)** si soryu san aunque si tu no quieres…

Asuka- (**con cara de felicidad)** si por fin podré comprarme todas esas ropas que no podía comprar por falta de tiempo,… además es aburrido ir sola.

Rei- entonces eso es un si_, bien aunque me pregunto que es ir de compras en la revista solo decia que eso se hacia con los amigos_.

Asuka-(**volviendo a la realidad)** Ejem.. es un tal ves muñeca.

Hikari- todos a sus asientos,… saludar… siéntense.

_**En el Chat **_

Kensuke- _**ey shinji**_.

Shinji- _**que quieres kensuke espero que no sea otra petición para ser piloto Eva.**_

Kensuke_**- no no es eso se el secreto de Ayanami.**_

Shinji- _**cpuhpau QUEE**_

Kensuke_**- no espera te lo tengo que decir personalmente espera a el termino de clases.**_

_**En casa de misato.**_

**Vemos a Misato con Kaji (no bola de pervertidos no estaban en eso aunXD) tomando en el caso de Kaji un café en el de misato una Cerveza.**

Misato**-(seria)** entonces Kaji crees que puedes saber que es lo que le daban a ayanami para controlar su personalidad.

Kaji**-(serio)** Misato lo que me pides es que me infiltre en los archivos guardados por Gendo sobre Rei y descubrir porque y con que mantenían a rei en calidad de, bueno como dice asuka, en calidad de muñeca.

Misato**-(suspirando**) si, lo crees muy difícil.

Kaji**- (con cara relajada)** ja no es de lo mas fácil e realizados trabajos que bueno se considerarían imposibles.

Misato-(**interesada)** como que tipo de trabajos Kaji.

Kaji**-(nervioso)** ooo cosas sin importancia, por cierto tengo que irme sino echaran de menos mi presencia los directivos.

Misato**-(algo enojada**) mas te vale que no me ocultes nada Kaji sino me veré forzada a acerté algo de lo que arrepentías.

Kaji**-(asustado)** mientras no me invites a dar un paseo contigo como conductora lo demás es aceptable.

Misato- KAJIII.

**Bueno cortaremos esto por el bien de la salud mental de los lectores solo pongamos que después de esto el apartamento de Misato quedo de otro color, con un pingüino traumatizado y sin rastro de Kaji.**

_**En la escuela. La azotea.**_

Kensuke- vaya así es como están las cosas**,(sonriendo**) entonces esta es la verdadera Rei vaya no esperaba que fuera así de expresiva.

Shinji- bueno yo creo que lo que le pasa es que siente sus emociones demasiado fuerte como no esta acostumbrada a ello pues.

Kensuke- lo que mas me impresiona es que parece que se hizo amigo de Soryu san.

Shinji**- (sonriendo)** si Asuka no es tan mala como parece solo que le dan ataques de ira muy seguido.

Asuka**-(saliendo de la nada)-** que dijiste baka shinji acerca de mi y mi ira.

Shinji**=(asustado**) nada nada Asuka por cierto que haces aquí.

Asuka-(**roja)** bueno esque puees… rei quiere que vayas de compras con nosotras además de que hikari fue a invitar a touji y bueno ese amigo nerd tuyo también puede venir.

Kensuke- EH como que nerd.

Asuka**-(ignorándolo**) bueno nos vemos después.(**sale de la azotea dando un portazo)**

_**En Nerv.**_

**Un Gendo Ikari leía un informe que no le gustaba nada, al parecer suministrarle as dosis a la primera había dado resultado pero había sido llevada al apartamento de la teniente katsuragi, y eso no le gustaba nada, tal vez era hora de mandar a mas vigilantes.**

GIkari**-(en su pose patentada)** tal ves el escenario a cambiado.

Fuyutsuki- eso cambiara nuestros planes.

GIkari- no, no es importante mientras ella se mantenga con nosotros, si no es así de todos modos la podemos desechar.

Fuyutsuki_-(pobre niña me pregunto cuanto soportara su alma ser procesada._

_**En un centro comercial.**_

**Vemos a un shinji, un touji y a un Kensuke, cargados de bolsas**.

Touji-demonios pues Asuka es rica o como le hace para comprar todo esto.

Shinji- bueno en realidad la paga por ser piloto no es nada mala así que contamos suficiente dinero para gastar en cosas así, supongo que es para compensar nuestro riesgo de muerte.

Kensuke- Wey entonces eres rico porque no nos lo habías dicho antes y yo pagando los arcades.

Asuka. – ustedes tres dejen de estar parloteando y apúrense ya vamos a entrar a una tienda.

Los tres- Si señora.

**Entonces los tres chiflados se quedaron sin habla y con los ojos completamente abiertos frente a ellos se erguía imponente una tienda de trajes de baño.**

Asuka- ustedes tres dejen de estar papando moscas y entren.

Shinji- p…p…pero nosotros para que.

Asuka- vamos o es que no nos darán su opiniones acerca de nuestros trajes de baño.

**Los tres se quedaron totalmente en estado larvario esto era demasiado bueno para creerlo, pero decidieron llevarse por sus instintos y entran como robots a la tienda increíblemente las bolsas ya no pesaban nada.**

**En los probadores una nerviosa Hikari, se paseaba de lado lado, aun no entendía como es que asuka la había convencido de hacer esto a su lado una tranquila rei estaba leyendo un libro que se había comprado en la librería, se titulaba, Artemis fowl y al parecer era de fantasía, fue entonces cuando llego asuka con un montón de trajes de baños y los dividió en tres montículos uno para cada una.**

**Rei empezó a desnudarse en el acto. Enfrente de una shokeada hikari.**

Hikari-(**avergonzada)** pero que haces rei para eso están los cubículos esque no tienes vergüenza.

Rei- vergüenza, que es eso.

Hikari- **(sonrojada)** no nada solo cámbiate en uno de esos cubículos.

**Fuera de los probadores 2 muchachos miraban con ojos lobunos la entrada a los probadores.**

Shinji- es increíble que nos hayan traído a esto.

Touji- podré morir tranquilo después de esto.

Kensuke- _genial veré a Ayanami en traje de baño,_ si es genial (**sonriendo maliciosamente**) pero touji podremos ver a hikari también nosotros.

Touji- (**sonrojándose)** n…n…no me importa.

Shinji- estoy rodeado de pervertidos.

Touji- o vamos shinji que tu estés acostumbrado a ver a ayanami y soryu desnudas por vivir contigo no es mi culpa.

Kensuke- Si y nos dices a nosot….. un momento ayanami se queda contigo.

Shinji- mmm pues fue desde ayer al parecer necesita estar con mas gente, ya no le gusta la soledad.

Kensuke- e…e…entonces si la as visto desn…

Asuka – ustedes Bakas ya hemos terminado quiero que den su opinión.

**En ese momento la conversación de nuestros tres perv… digo hombres se detuvo bruscamente, se dieron cuenta de que verían algo por lo que hubieran dado todo bueno excepto shinji que ya las había visto en trajes de baño una ves.**

**Primero fue Asuka muy segura de si misma salio del probador con un bikini de dos piezas muy atrevido de color rojo.**

**Los tres se quedaron sin habla hasta shinji que había visto ya a asuka en traje de baño nunca la había visto tan bueno tan sexy.**

Shinji- a..a…asuka te ves b…b…bien.

Asuka- BIEN, BIEN SOLOPUEDES DECIR ESO.

Kensuke- bueno te ves estupenda.

Touji- si muy sexy.

Asuka-ustedes cállense pervertidos.

Shinji- pero asuka te que mas quieres que te diga, te ves impactante pero eso es normal , creo que ya me acostumbre.

Asuka- (**totalmente ruborizada)** t…t…tu BAKA.

**Sale corriendo toda roja y se mete a los probadores.**

Hikari-y bien que paso.

Asuka**-(roja**)n..n..nada solo el Baka de Shinji.

Hikari- XD acaso te dijo algo como que estas espectacular o algo así.

**Asuka solo agacha la cabeza mientras se pone toda roja.**

hikari- (**sonriendo) **Asuka acaso te gusta Shinji.

Rei**-(con voz monocorde**) te gusta shinji asuka

Asuka- NOOO, y si es así que te interesa muñeca que es que acaso te gusta el.

Rei- si me gusta.

Asuka Hikari- QUEEE.

Rei- si me gusta como me gusta Soryu san y Aída kun etc. Que tiene de raro que te guste una persona_. Aunque con ikari kun es algo diferente siento que cuando soryu san se le acerca tanto siento un frió en el pecho pero no se que es)_

Hikari- no nada solo estábamos hablando de algo, um, diferente.

**Rei se queda con cara de interrogación pero antes de que le contestara Asuka saca a empujones a Hikari**.

Asuka- basta de charlas vamos Hikari sal ahí y muéstrale lo que tienes. Le dice al tiempo que le desanuda las coletas.

Shinji- siendo mirado amenazadoramente por sus amigos. B…b…bueno esque el día en que ustedes fueron a la playa nosotros nos quedamos en Tokio-3 y a asuka se le ocurrió ir a una piscina techada.

Kensuke- entonces por eso no nos habías dicho como es que la pasaron en nuestra ausencia verdad maldito.

Touji- o por dios.

Shinji –tan poco es para tanto touji… ¿touji?

**Entonces los dos voltean a donde esta un hipnotizado touji mirando fijamente.**

Kensuke-¿quien es ella?.

Shinji- HI…hi… ¡hikari!

Hikari- esto yo… b…b…bueno que les parece (**dice mirando significativamente a touji** **quien acaba de entrar en estado vegetativo**. (**hikari llevaba un conjunto de una sola pieza pero entallado con líneas blancas y azules.**

Kensuke- vaya delegada te ves muy diferente con el pelo suelto.

Shinji- si concuerdo con kensuke.

Touji-dios te ves tan hermosa.

Kensuke- que dices touji.

Touji**-ruborizándose y tragando saliva**. T…t… te ves muy hermosa hikari.

Hikari- **totalmente roja**. B…bueno que bien que les gusto yo, esto me retiro.

**Sale y se mete al vestidor con rei y Asuka.**

Asuka- y bien que tal Hikari.

Hikari- yo yo no lo se.

Asuka-no sabes que acaso no te hicieron caso.

Hikari- es solo que no se si le gusto a el solo se quedo quieto sin moverse. Asta que me dijo apenado que estaba hermosa, tal ves lo dijo por lastima o algo(**en sus ojos se ve que esta a punto de llorar.**

Asuka- ja no te preocupes esa es buena señal pero vamos muñeca es tu turno.

.

.

Kensuke- touji… touji… TOUJI

Touji- EEE… si claro.

Kensuke- Jajaja lo ves Shinji lo hemos perdido ahora su mente cayo en manos del enemigo.

Shinji- Cual enemigo.

Kensuke- obvio las…. WOW

Shinji -las WOW?

**Entonces ve a Rei Ayanami saliendo con un traje blanco de dos piezas pero lo mas impactante es que no tenia espalda solo se unía por el cuello y la cintura.**

Kensuke- por el amor de todo lo bueno te ves increíble Ayanami.

Shinji- si te ves muy bien.

Touji**- bueno olvidémoslos por ahora de touji aun no se a recuperado.**

**Rei- un poco ruborizada les muestra una sonrisa que completa el cuadro Kensuke se quedo en blanco vaya hasta se le olvido que tenia la cámara en sus manos y se le cayo asiendo un buen estruendo.**

Rei- que bueno que les gusto tal vez debería ponérmelo para ir a clases.

Kensuke**- **dios no moriría si tuviera que verte tan hermosa todos los días.

**Rei se le queda mirando un poco mas ruborizada.**

…

Shinji-(**sonriendo)** ¡que acabas de decir Kensuke!

Kensuke-¡! Yo nada,_ demonios es que acaso pensé en vos alta._

**Shinji se le queda mirando sonriendo**.

Shinji_- (vamos parece que touji no es el único que cayo en manos enemigas)_

_**Ya fuera de la tienda**_.

Shinji- oye Asuka y porque compraste trajes de baños para todas.

Asuka- Shinji acaso vives en la luna Misato dijo en la cena que si no Había un ataque entre hoy y mañana nos llevaría a una playa cerca de Tokio -3 y que podíamos invitar a quien fuera.

Shinji- en verdad dijo eso

Asuka- aaa ya creo que fue después de que huyeras al cuarto de baño.

Rei- una pregunta ¿qué es una playa?

Kensuke – **repentinamente interesado, **Una **playa** es un accidente geográfico consistente en la acumulación de sedimentos no consolidados por efecto de la dinámica local del oleaje claro que para ser posible es necesario que este junto al mar.

Asuka- lo ves eres un Nerd aparte de un loco maniático amante de lo militar.

Kensuke- **(enojado**) yo no soy eso además lo militar es porque es importante para sobrevivir.

Asuka- si claro, oigan que tal si mientras vamos las chicas y yo por vestidos ustedes también se compran algo de ropa.

Shinji- pero estoy bien con la que…

Asuka- sin peros ya estoy harta de verte con la misma ropa todos los días cómprate algo decente que te haga ser hombre.

Rei- pero ikari kun es hombre, y soryu san porque todos los días ves como se viste.

Asuka – tu cállate muñeca nadie te hablo solo calla y acompáñame que a ti también te conviene sale corriendo estirando a Hikari por el brazo.

Shinji- vaya si que están locas todas ellas.

Kensuke- si oye shinji si vamos a comprar ropa, arias el favor de hacerme un préstamo.

Shinji- no te preocupes por eso tu agarra lo que quieras.

_**Mientras tanto en la baticueva, digo en Nerv.**_

Gendo-(**en su pose patentada)** leyendo un informe

GIkari- ya veo entonces esa es la situación, creo que tendremos que desecharla.

Fuyutsuki – no cree que es una decisión demasiado brusca.

GIkari- no ella no nos es útil si se revela además podemos remplazarla fácilmente, ya mande a un agente a hacerse cargo**, sonriendo** el agente bush nunca a fallado.

Fuyutsuki- _demonios no ese agente me pregunto si podré hacer algo para evitar que esta locura siga._


	5. solo recuerdos

**Disculpen la tardanza epoca de examenes pero bueno aquí el capitulo random del fanfic aver si pronto publico el siguiente.**

**Gainax y sus personajes no me pertenecen (por ahora) esto lo ago sin fines de lucro blablablabla**

**Shinji acababa de arreglar sus maletas y estaba por irse al sofá para dormir, ya en acostado en este su mete empezó a divagar, nunca se había imaginado vivir así después de todo lo que había sufrido esto n estaba nada mal.**

**El pasado y sus batallas.**

Shinji- _primero fue la batalla con el ángel que se había apoderado de el Eva 03._

_**Flash back**_

Shinji**- (asustado**) padre eso es un ángel?.

GIkari- las computadoras así nos lo indica prepárate para atacar.

Shinji- pero ahí alguien dentro de ese Eva.

**Entonces mira con miedo como el ángel deja a Asuka inconciente y daña severamente a la unidad 00 de rei.**

GIkari- he dicho que ataques es una orden directa.

Shinji- **(tomándose la cabeza con las manos)** Yo.. no puedo hacerlo

**Entonces el Eva ángel 03 salta y lo toma del cuello para estrangularlo.**

GIkari- ataca o morirás.

Shinji-si es así prefiero morir.

GIkari- si no vas a pelear no nos sirves para nada, inicien el dummy plug.

Ritsuko**- con cara de asustada**, el dummy plug pero comandante no a sido probado.

GIkari- no es importante háganlo es una orden.

Shinji**- mira como se apaga su sistema y la luz se pone roja en una esquina de su pantalla dice dummy plug** que será.

**Entonces el Eva 01 arranca con saña uno de los brazos del Eva ángel 03 mientras empieza a aullar enloquecido. **

**El Eva 03 se aleja pero no lo suficiente y es tomado por el Eva 01 que lo empieza a golpear salvajemente.**

Shinji- NO…NO… PADRE DETENLO PELEARE SOLO…SOLO DETENLO.

Girar- cállenlo aumenten la presión del LC.

Maya- no puedo creer lo cruel que es, a su propio hijo.

GIkari- aumenten la presión ahora.

Maya**-sorprendida, **el Eva no responde.

Ritsuko- el sistema dummy plug a sido expulsado. _Que demonios esta pasando._

Shinji**-(yo peleare, no huiré mas)** no huiré mas. **Lo dice con una cara de determinación** que nadie haba visto.

Maya- su sincronización aumento a un 200%

Misato-(**Asustada)**eso es imposible y sin estar en modo berseker.

**Vemos al ángel saltar asía un Eva 01 pero justo cuando va a caer arriba de el, el Eva lo recibe con una patada directa al abdomen haciéndolo volar varios kilómetros.**

Shinji_AAAAAH

**El Eva 01 salta asta caer arriba del 03 y aplastándole la cabeza con una mano al suelo después lo levanta y con otra patada lo encaja en el suelo boca abajo.**

**Entonces ve la entrada de la capsula cubierta de algo parecida a una telaraña, la toma con sus manos asta romperla y paralizando al Eva 03 con sus rodillas con esfuerzo saca la cabina del piloto, en ella esta pegado un núcleo rojo que parecía palpitar, shinji observa el núcleo antes de aplastarlo al hacerlo la telaraña se disuelve dejando la capsula limpia.**

Centro de control.

_**Todos SII shinji lo logro.**_

**Entonces ve como shinji deposita la capsula en el suelo y el Eva 01 se deshace de su propia capsula**.

Misato- no Shinji no la hagas.

**Pero es tarde shinji sale de su capsula y va corriendo asta la otra al abrirla se da cuenta de lo que hizo.**

Shinji- T…Touji.

**Dentro había un Touji bastante magullado golpeado y al parecer su brazo estaba en pésimas condiciones.**

Touji- COF…COF…s…s…shinji acércate.

**Shinji se le acerca con lagrimas en los ojos, entonces touji haciendo uso de su brazo bueno toma impulso y le da un puñetazo que de 1 a 10 calificaría como 9.**

**Shinji sale despedido mientras ve sorprendido como un touji se levanta de su asiento y lo mira con cara de pocos amigos.**

Touji- es que acaso eres un idiota no pudiste detenerme antes era tan fácil pero no tu y tu entupida moral de que no quiero hacerle daño a nadie, por tu culpa herí a Ayanami y Soryu san, además que es eso de que prefiero morir eres, eres estupido o que.

Shinji-**con sangre escurriéndole de la boca**. pero como es que

Touji- pudiera estar poseído pero el canal de comunicación estaba abierto idiota ahora le debes una disculpa a Ayanami y Soryu san…, **parpadeando** yo estaré un rato inconsciente.

**Dicho esto el cuerpo de Touji cae inconsciente.**

_**En el presente.**_

Shinji- _sonriendo, vaya esa ves Touji le había enseñado la verdadera valentía_, **Serio,** _aunque por su culpa le habían puesto un brazo biónico, aunque no era que se quejara después de eso touji se había vuelto el campeón de vencidas de todo Tokio -3 además podía aventar una pelota como 5 KM_. **Sonriendo otra ves**_, si no fuera por el seguiría siendo el cobarde que siempre fui, Touji le había enseñado mucho en especial después del combate._

_**Flash back.**_

**Vemos a un shinji muy molesto rumbo a la oficina del comandante**.

GIkari- piloto que esta haciendo aquí.

Shinji – tu como pudiste hacerlo querías que matara a mi amigo, y antes de eso mataste a mi madre. **Shinji recordaba cuando la doctora Ritsuko se lo había dicho junto a misato que su madre había muerto en la prueba de activación del Eva 01.**

**A un lado de Gendo se encontraba Kaji sonriendo al parecer shinji por fin había tenido el valor de enfrentarse con su padre.**

GIkari- no tienes derecho de queja recibirás tu castigo por desobedecer una orden directa.

Shinji- tu maldito cabrón.

**Lo siguiente fue tan rápido que ni siquiera kaji pudo verlo y las cámaras de seguridad fallaron en ese momento, solo se sabe que después un lloriqueante Gendo estaba tirado en el suelo con sus manos en la entrepierna y lagrimas en los ojos.**

Shinji- **dándole una patada en la espalda.**

Shinji- si vuelves a hacer algo como eso destruiré Nerv. Con el Eva y tu sabes que es cierto, y puedo hacerlo.

GIkari- **con una voz aguda**, Guardias, guardias.

Shinji- no necesitas pedir ayuda yo me largo.

**Parecerá increíble pero desde ese incidente GIkari no había vuelto a ver a su hijo además de que shinji había pasado una semana en un cuarto oscuro y aislado eso le dio tiempo para reflexionar sobre su vida.**

_**El presente.**_

**Shinji tumbado en su sofá con una sonrisa en el rostro**.

Shinji_- o si eso se sintió tan bien._ (**por fin había dejado de ser el cobarde que se disculpaba por todo) entonces se quedo dormido, mañana seria un largo día.**

_**En la habitación de Asuka**_.

**Asuka miraba pensativa el techo había habido muchos cambios con ella últimamente su orgullo ya no era lo mas importante en el mundo además que ya pensaba seriamente en que tal ves le gustaba shinji con su nueva forma de ser mas tranquilo y valiente demonios en verdad le atraía.**

Asuka- **(sonrió tristemente al recordar lo que había tenido que pasar para que ella cambiara)**

_**Flash back**_

Shigeru - Confirmación visual del Ángel. Este es el acercamiento máximo.

Makoto : No se está moviendo de la órbita.

Shigeru : Está manteniendo una distancia constante de nosotros.

Misato : Eso significa, que está esperando una oportunidad para descender; ¿ o va a destruirnos sin aproximarse ?

Makoto : No podemos hacerlo fácilmente.

Misato : De todos modos, no podemos hacer nada a menos que se mueva al interior de nuestro rango de disparo. Eva no puede derrotar a un enemigo en órbita. ¿ Cómo está Rei ?

Maya : Ella y la Unidad-0 están en buena condición. Estarán bien.

Misato : Entendido. ¡Unidad-0, movilízate! Prepárate para un disparo extremo de larga distancia. Unidad-2, Asuka, prepárate para despegar como respaldo.

Asuka : ¿Respaldo? ¿Yo? ¿Para la Unidad-0?

Misato : Está bien. Toma la retaguardia.

Asuka : ¡Debes estar bromeando! Eva Unidad-2, movilízate.

Ritsuko : ¡ Asuka !

Misato : Está bien. Permítele ir al frente si lo desea.

Makoto : ¡ Mayor Katsuragi !

Ritsuko : Quieres decir, si Asuka falla aquí, será despedida.

Maya : ¿ Eso quiere decir que esta es la última oportunidad para ella ?

Ritsuko : Debemos prepararnos en caso de que el piloto de la Unidad-2 tenga que ser reemplazado.

Maya : Sí, señor.

Asuka : Si fallo en esta misión, puedo perder mi posición como piloto de la Unidad-2. No debes cometer ningún error,

Shigeru : El objetivo aún está fuera del rango de disparo.

Asuka : ¡Oh, de prisa, ven aquí, Ángel holgazán ! ¡Tu holgazanería me está poniendo nerviosa!

Un rayo de luz traspasa la atmósfera.

Asuka : ¡ A-HA !

(el reggeton se escucha en todo Tokio-3 XD na es el himno a la alegría )

Misato : ¿ El arma direccional del Enemigo ?

Shigeru : No, no se detectó una reacción termal de energía.

Maya : Patrones anormales en el Psicógrafo La contaminación mental empezará pronto.

Ritsuko : ¿ Un ataque psíquico del Ángel ? ¿ Pueden entender la mente de los seres humanos ?

Asuka : Ack... Wu-aaa...

Misato : ¿Cuál es el resultado del análisis del rayo?

Makoto : Onda de energía de longitud de onda visible Es similar a un Campo AT, pero los detalles aún son desconocidos.

Ritsuko : ¿ Cómo está Asuka ?

Maya : Situación peligrosa. La contaminación mental ha traspasado el límite.

Asuka : ¡ No ! ¡ Yo... No entres en mi !

Asuka : ¡ Ouch !

Asuka : ¡ Ouch !

Asuka : ¡ Aaah !

Asuka : ¡ Ou !

Asuka : ¡ No !

Asuka : ¡ No-oo !

Asuka : ¡ No !

Asuka : ¡ No espíes en mi mente! ¡ Por favor ! No invadas más el interior de mi mente.

Misato : ¡ Asuka !

Maya : Su psicografía está en el punto crítico.

Ritsuko : Su circuito mental ahora está siendo seriamente dañado. Una sobrecarga mayor será demasiado peligrosa.

Misato : ¡ Asuka, retírate !

Asuka : ¡ No !

Misato : Esta es una orden. Asuka, ordeno que te retires.

Asuka : ¡No, Jamás! ¡Mejor muero aquí antes que retirarme!

Misato : ¡ Asuka !

**En la mente de asuka esta empieza a recordar todos los momentos traumantes de su niñez la locura de su madre, la muñeca que la reemplazo, su primera inyección, el perro que la mordió y la dejo marcada en su sentadera derecha, etc. Esas cosas traumantes.**

Asuka-llorando. Noo noo mass yo me rindo, me rindo, no me hagas sufrir mas , mátame.

**Entonces sale el Eva 01 poniéndose en el camino de el rayo y asuka**.

Shinji- AAAAGGG demonios esto es lo que soportaba asuka.

Asuka- aun llorando- Baka Baka BAKA, que estas haciendo aquí déjame sola ya no sirvo para nada solo soy una inútil como siempre lo e sido, por eso snif, por eso mi madre prefirió a una muñeca.

**Asuka se lanza a llorar como nunca antes lo había echo todos en el control de mando estaban sorprendidos nunca habían visto a una Asuka tan humana tan sensible.**

Asuka- shinji por favor déjame morir.

Shinji- no lo haré ugg vamos asuka esta no es la alemana orgullosa que conozco ambos sabemos que no mereces morir lo que te haya pasado no importa, en eso el ayo del ángel toma mas fuerza.

_**En el centro de mando**_

Maya.- El rayo del ángel va a traspasar el campo at de la unidad 01

Shinji- AAAAAHHH.

Maya- las ondas cerebrales del piloto están siendo alteradas.

**Entonces se observa como el Eva 00 sale con la lanza de longinus al parecer Gendo le había mandado una orden directa para utilizarla.**

_**Después de la batalla**_.

_**Fuera de la habitación de Asuka en el hospital.**_

Ritsuko.- el trauma psicológico no fue tan fuerte como pudo haber sido el Eva 01 apareció justo a tiempo para evitar un daño peor.

Misato**- (preocupada**) donde esta Shinji.

Ritsuko- acaba de entrar a hablar con Asuka en este momento.

_**En la habitación.**_

Asuka- ahora que Baka vas a pedir que te de las gracias por salvarme de nuevo, Ja no debiste de haberlo echo despues de todo no sirvo para nad…

Plaffffff

**Asuka se muestra asombrada al sentir como shinji le dio una bofetada, asombro que le duro muy poco.**

**Asuka se lanza contra Shinji dándole un muy buen golpe en la cara que lo derribo, para después ponérsele encima y empezar a golpearlo.**

Asuka- tu idiota como te atreves a golpearme eres un…**se detiene sorprendida al ver a un Shinji llorando y sonriendo a pesar de todos los golpes**

Shinji- l…lo ves Asuka me puedes derrotar fácilmente, así que nunca digas que no sirves para nada, nunca mas vuelvas a decir que deseas morir.

Asuka- tu…tu…BAKA **asuka se lanza a llorar**.

**En eso entran Misato y Ritsuko habían oído toda la conversación así que no dijeron nada, ambas habían llegado al acuerdo de mandar a Asuka con un psicólogo para mejorar su condición ya fuera por su voluntad o a fuerza, increíblemente ella accedió hacerlo por voluntad propia.**

_**Presente.**_

Asuka- _vaya nunca imagine que mi Baka shinji pudiera ser tan valiente ni que se preocupara por mi, aunque creo que algo se a avanzado desde mis citas con el psicólogo…. UN MOMENTO… desde cuando lo trato como si fuera de mi propiedad._

**Entonces se cubre su cabeza con la sabana y se convence de seguir durmiendo**

_**En la habitación de Shinji, donde duerme rei.**_

**Vemos a Rei escuchando el disco de música de shinji.**

Rei- _vaya nunca pensé que Ikari tuviera gusto por la música clásica, ahora que lo pienso casi no se de lo que pasa en el mundo._

**Vemos a rei recordando como es que seguía con vida después de haber tratado de sacrificarse.**

_**En la mente de rei**_

Rei-¿Quién? ¿Yo? Yo dentro de Eva. No, siento a alguien más conmigo. ¿Quién eres? ¿Un Ángel? ¿El ser que llamamos Ángel?

Rei (Ángel):¿No quieres estar unida conmigo?

Rei- soy yo. No tú.

Rei (Ángel):Hmm, pero lo serás. Es muy tarde. Te doy parte de mi mente. Te doy esta emoción. Dolor, ves, tu mente tiene dolor.

Rei- ¿Dolor? no, algo diferente. Soledad. Sí. soledad.

Rei (Ángel): ¿Soledad? No es tu mente. Llena de tristeza. Esa es tu propia mente.

Rei empieza a llorar

Rei: Estas son lágrimas. Soy yo quien está llorando.

Misato- ¡Rei!

**Vemos entonces a Asuka recuperándose y a Shinji saliendo de un hangar ambos corriendo para auxiliar a rei**

Rei- no Ikari kun no te acerques.

**Entonces rei activa el sistema de autodestrucción de su Eva preparada, para lo peor.'**

Asuka- muñeca Atonta es que acaso quieres morir, entonces de un rápido movimiento golpea al Eva 00 en la espalda con tal fuerza que el sistema de auto destrucción se desactiva.

**Entonces shinji ayudado de una arma logra sacar un poco al ángel de Eva 00 y observa que a pesar de estar integrado al Eva no parece hacerle nada a los árboles con los que tiene contacto al estar el Eva 00 en suelo de un bosque**.

**Entonces shinji toma un árbol y lo encaja con fuerza en el ángel y empieza a tirar.**

Shinji- Asuka AYUDAME.

**Rei- siente tanto dolor que cae inconsciente.**

_**Presente.**_

**Rei esta acostada terminando de escuchar canon de pachebel, con lagrimas en los ojos.**

Rei_- nunca les di las gracias, aunque me pregunto si… desde entonces ellos me consideraban su amiga, yo ¿los considero mis amigos a ellos, a la delegada de clase, a susuhara y a Aída? Será el sentimiento calido en mi pecho cuando los veo y las ganas de sonreír lo que llaman amistad._

**Vemos a una rei lentamente cerrando los ojos pensando en todo esto mientras su dolor de cabeza disminuye solo un poco.**

Fin bueno este mas que un capitulo es un flash back de los personajes principales, bueno ahí esta el porque rei sigue con vida, porque asuka no es una neurótica psicópata narcisista todo el tiempo solo cuando esta en sus días, y el porque shinji es mas valiente.

Próximamente el capitulo 5 La playa, (antes de la tormenta) donde retornare un poco del humor y diversión perdidos.

Dejen reviews


	6. Chapter 6

**Gainax y sus personajes no me pertenecen (por ahora) esto lo ago sin fines de lucro blablablabla**

Negritas_narrador o acciones de personaje

Cursiva-pensamientos.

Normal-palabras normales

Cursiva negrita-lugar

Cursiva negrita subrayada-mensaje de celular o email.

**Shinji acababa de arreglar sus maletas y estaba por irse al sofá para dormir, ya en acostado en este su mete empezó a divagar, nunca se había imaginado vivir así después de todo lo que había sufrido esto n estaba nada mal.**

**Vamos a la playa.**

**Rei ayanami despertó junto a su oso de peluche esa mañana como a las 7:40 con cara de dolor bueno eso no era muy raro para ella ya que hacia días que despertaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y grandes nauseas. (no no era la cruda)**

Rei-aaaa…aaaa…(_mi cabeza… duele…mucho)_

**se levanta tambaleándose y toma rápidamente su maletín de ella saca un paquete de pastillas de donde saca una capsula azul, bajo la luz del sol se veía un liquido que se balanceaba lentamente dentro de ella.**

Rei- _era una pastilla cada 8 horas? Si creo que eso es lo que estaba escrito en las instrucciones que escribió la doctora Ritsuko._

**Cabe decir que rei había estado bastante confundida por el echo de que las pastillas se las había dado un guardia de seguridad y no la propia doctora ritsuko como siempre lo hacia, esto le provocaba un extraño sentimiento de querer saber la razón de ello.**

Rei- me pregunto si querer saber cosas sobre demás personas es normal…, (**con una cara pensativa y ladeando un poco la cabeza**) no estaré convirtiéndome en una persona rara pero? Que es una persona rara?.

**En esta y otros pensamientos filosóficos pensaba rei cuando tomaba de una botella de agua sacada de su mismo maletín junto con la pastilla, en pocos minutos el dolor comenzó a desaparecer junto con las nauseas, rei ya se sentía algo mejor por lo que decidió salir de la habitación bueno eso y el hecho de que su estomago estaba reclamando alimento.**

**Saliendo de la habitación lo primero que escucho fueron unos gritos y risas por lo que preocupada fue asta la cocina para quedarse sorprendida al verlos.**

**Los dos hasta ase poco amigos enemigos ahora totalmente amigos estaban preparando el almuerzo solos o bueno uno lo hacia el otro lo intentaba.**

Shinji**-(con cara de exasperación)** asuka no, eso no es sal es azúcar?

Asuka – **(molesta**)Baka shinji ya te dije que se lo que ago este platillo se hace con azúcar… bueno eso creo? ¿es sal? (**lo dice mientras abre un libro de cocina vegetariana y lo ojea con cara preocupada)**

Shinji**-(un poco en tono de burla)** me levantaste a la temprano para poder hacer un desayuno vegetariano antes de irnos y me dices que no sabes lo que estamos cocinando.

**Esto hizo que rei pusiera mas atención a lo que estaba observando, aunque aun se sentía mal aunque no sabia por que, pero, al observar a shinji y a asuka tan unidos le había provocado una sensación de vació en su pecho y un inexplicable odio Asia asuma esto desapareció cuando escucho que la misma asuka le importara que ella fuera vegetariana y que se había despertado tan temprano para hacerle el desayuno.**

Asuka-veamos bien si era sal perooo, creo que sabe bien con azúcar. No crees shinji.

**Rei se debate entre decir los buenos días o ir al baño a ducharse antes del desayuno que por los gritos parecía que iba a tardar todavía un buen tiempo o sentarse en la mesa a observarlos, su batalla interior se interrumpe cuando una alegre pero algo amodorrada misato sale de su habitación.**

Misato-Ajuuum vaya vaya pero si los esposo ya están preparando el desayuno vamos rei no piensas en ayudarlos.

Rei- no… yo no quiero interrumpir iré al baño a asearme compermiso.

Misato- vaya pero que le pasa ahora a esta chica ayer parecía que estaba muy feliz por haberse cambiado con nosotros y ahora esta muy pensativa… bueno no importa, tengo hambre.

**Entra a la cocina donde ve a los dos mmmm cocineros tratando de, de, bueno de preparar un desayuno vegetariano.**

Misato-vaya vaya vaya que tenemos aquí si parecen una pareja de recién casados haciendo el desayuno.

**Shinji y asuka al instante se tornan rojos y bueno lo de siempre.**

Asuka- n. se de que estas hablando yo con este baka Jaajajajaja, ya lo quisiera el soy demasiado buena para el.

**Bueno el anterior shinji se habria quedado callado pero bueno después de varios sucesos en los que había madurado un poco o bien haciéndose mas estupido decidió que lo mejor seria responder esas ofensas tal y como un día le había dicho kaji.**

Shinji- **acercándose lentamente a asuka** , vamos asuka no me dirás que esa idea al menos no te parece, mmm interesante… **con su boca en el oído de asuka** –serias una esposa muy sexy.

_(bueno ya esta, sabia que subirse a un robot humanoide gigante para luchar con los también gigantes enviados de dios para proteger a todos, además de ser comido por uno me debía de haber provocado secuelas esta clase de suicidio no lo haría una persona normal)_

**shinji sintiéndose totalmente resignado a su rápida y prematura muerte solo cerro los ojos.**

Shinji- _bueno no pude ver el mar que nos contó misato para estas vacaciones demonios y en la cocina tenemos un monton de cuchillos_.

**Pero pasaban los segundo y nada ni un dolor punzante que le arrebatara la vida ni un objeto punzo cortante que lo penetrara.**

**Lentamente abrió los ojos para ver algo que nunca habria sospechado ver.**

**Asuka estaba totalmente roja viéndolo con sorpresa.**

Shinji-algo mas tranquilo. bueno tal ves le gusto el cumplido.

**Pero no podemos olvidar que es asuka de la que hablamos a pesar de que su cerebro se había desconectado por un rato gracias a el exceso de sangre que le llegaba a la cabeza, siempre le quedarían sus instintos y ellos le dictaban un golpe algo fuerte pero un al causante de tal confusión.**

**Shinji ya mas relajado no lo esperaba y lo sintió vaya que lo sintió.**

**Y como tengo mucho rato de no escribir este pedazo lo narrare en cámara lenta.**

**La mano de asuka viajo lentamente por el aire con ella cortando el viento a su paso directamente a la mejilla de shinji, si eso le iba a doler.**

**Shinji abría lentamente los ojos con sorpresa cuando la piel de su mejilla hizo un doloroso contacto con la de la mano de asuka.**

**Su mejilla se empezó a deformar mientras de sus ojos salían unas pocas lagrimas mientras sus labios lentamente pasaban a estar literalmente al otro lado de su cara ocupando el lugar donde anteriormente estaba su otra mejilla, entonces le llego el dolor bien le dolió seria una expresión suave pero bueno a cualquier persona que haya sentido que le arrancan un brazo lo traspasan, comen vivo y largos etc. Ese dolor era aguantable. **

**Asuka corrió rápidamente al baño después de lo sucedido sin darle tiempo a shinji de recuperarse del golpe.**

**En el baño entro tempestivamente cerrando con fuerza la puerta para después dejarse caer lentamente por ella estaba confundida. (bueno creo que todos nos confundiríamos si viéramos a un shinji ikari actuando como Kaji)**

Asuka- _como… como se atrevió quiero decir si bueno si seria interesante… demonios que estoy diciendo pero.. se vio guapo con la cara que puso… no nooo no voy a caer en su trampa si quiere jugar este juego se puede jugar de dos._

**Una diabólica sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de asuka mientras planeaba su venganza contra shinji aunque siendo honestos le había gustado que le dijera eso.**

**Entonces Asuka se pregunto … porque había agua corriendo esque alguien estaba en el baño.**

**Entonces de la bañera sale una rei (fanservice) desnuda que mira algo sorprendida a Asuka.**

Asuka- gota de sudor- estooo, yo disculpa rei no sabias que estabas aquí esque yo **(mirando a rei)…(**_demonios son mas grandes que la mías)_

**Rei al ver que era Asuka se tranquilizo un poco aunque registro en su memoria que antes de irse a duchar debía de avisar a todos. **

_**En la cocina **_

**Misato le aplicaba alcohol a la hinchazón de shinji aunque ella tampoco se recuperaba de la repentina forma de hablar de shinji debía reconocer que había necesitado mucha valentía o bien estupidez para hacer una cosa así.**

Misato- oye shinji mmm, te gusta asuka verdad

**hubo unos momentos de silencio en los que el mencionado parecía estar pensando su respuesta.**

Shinji- si creo que si me gusta pero no se como reaccionara si se lo digo quiero decir después de todo lo que pasamos hemos conseguido ser buenos amigos que tal si ella solo me ve como tal.

Misato- bueno a veces esas cosas pasan pero que les puedes hacer.

Shinji- **con una gota de sudor en la cabeza,-** estoo misato no me estas ayudando sabes.

Misato- no lo que quiero decir es que si nunca lo intentas no lograras nada de nada al menos inténtalo pude que te lleves una sorpresa.

Shinji- mientras no sea una sorpresa como esta creo que estaré bien.

**En la ducha ambas chicas rei ya con una toalla de baño ceñida a su cuerpo hablaban entre si.**

Asuka- bueno pues crees que la ida a la playa podría ser interesante e rei.

rei-si interesante, solo espero que no haya tanto sol.

Asuka- no seas aguafiestas de eso se trata la playa ya sabes sol, arena el mar, por cierto trataras de impresionar al cuatro ojos con tu encantos e?

Rei-¿?mi piel se quema con el sol …¿impresionar a quien?

Asuka- ya sabes a Kensuke no te a quitado los ojos de encima desde hace un tiempo.

Rei- yo … algo sonrojada no creo que sea eso además yo …

Asuka-tuuu

Rei- no nada**. Rei no quería saber como seria la reacción de asuka si se enteraba que también le gustaba shinji.**

Asuka – mmmm bueno esta bien que te parece si vamos a desayunar debes estar muriéndote de hambre…. Mmmm esto ayanami puedo preguntarte algo. (**mirándole los pechos)**

Rei- ¿si?

Asuka- cual es tu dieta comúnmente quiero decir como le haces para ya sabes verte con "personalidad".

Rei¿? Eeeeh?

_**Casa de kensuke**_

Kensuke- vamos a ver cámara fotográfica, ya, cámara de video, ya, botiquín, ya, cacerolas, ya, ropa, ya, traje de baño, ya, manta, ya, binoculares, ya, navaja multiusos, ya, podríamos seguir con esto mucho tiempo digamos que ken llevaba todo lo que consideraba necesario.

Kensuke- si creo que todo esta listo me pregunto si Rei llevara el traje de baño de la tienda **(sonrojado**), se veía muy hermosa con el puesto. Bien (**con una gota de sudor en la cabeza**) me pregunto como cargare todo esto refiriéndose a una mochila como de 65Kg.

_**Casa de hikari**_

Hikari- bien ya esta todo listo me pregunto si debería ponerme el traje que me dio asuka me dijo que con el impresionaría a touji pero, **(sonrojada**) creo que es un poco llamativo. Refiriéndose a un traje de baño blanco bastante llamativo. Bueno eso no importa, AAAAAH tengo que preparar la comida para el viaje.

_**Casa de touji.**_

Touji- ZZZZZZ….ZZZZZZ.

_**Volvemos al departamento de misato.**_

Shinji- Bien creo que ya esta todo listo, creo que llevo todo lo necesario, ¡Asuka ya estas lista Misato nos esta esperando en el coche!

Asuka- ya voy estoy terminando mi equipaje… shinji que prefieres un bikini con tanga o uno de dos piezas.

Shinji- QUEEE YOO ESTOOO QUE.

Asuka- jajaja todo es broma baka hentai como si se fueran a ser realidad tus fantasías.

**Saliendo de su cuarto y acercándose al oído de shinji.**

Asuka- aunque tal ves si nos quedamos solos alguna fantasía se te ira a cumplir e baka.

Shinji- dando un paso atrás y bastante nervioso, asuka de que estas hablando eeh.

Asuka- aaa de nada olvídalo baka.

**Mientras tanto en la puerta de entrada vemos una un poco molesta rei con una pequeña maleta donde llevaba las cosas para el viaje.**

Rei- la mayor dijo que no nos tardáramos o llegaremos tarde al puerto.

Shinji y Asuka- siii siii ya vamos.

_**En el puerto **_

**El capitán jack iba caminando estaba feliz esta ves su preciado barco había traído consigo una muy buena carga de mercancía directo del caribe y la estaban transportando al almacén.**

**De pronto sintió miedo el un hombre de mar que había visto muchas cosas vio el horror personificado en un auto azul que venia a toda prisa por el puerto al parecer al conductor no le importaba que era una zona solo para peatones y barcos ya que venia endemoniadamente rápido directo a su almacén mediante vueltas y tocadas de claxon por doquier bueno eso y marineros y personas volando por todos lados, pero el protegería su amada carga no importa que la vida se le fuera en ello.**

**Bueno eso pensaba antes de que la mole azul se le echara encima dando solo tiempo para saltar y caer dolorosamente en el capo del coche del que fue inmediatamente despedido por los aires para caer sobre su almacén destrozando casi todo en el acto.**

Jack-Yo te maldigoooooooo auto azul te maldigoooooooo y a todos tus ocupantes.

_**En el auto de misato**_.

**Toda la pandilla Shinji, rei, asuka, kensuke, touji e hikari, temblaron sintiendo un escalofrió de repente, bueno no era el primero que tenían sentían que iban a morir de un momento a otro, asuka iba en shock gritándole a misato que se detuviera o saltaba, touji estaba rezando, kensuke llorando, rei estaba pálida y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados , la delegada acompañaba a kensuke con su llanto, y increíblemente shinji estaba algo tranquilo bien estaba asustado pero no era la primera ves que iba con misato en el auto bueno eso y que había perdido la conciencia diez cuadras atrás.**

**El carro azul derrapa enfrente de el puerto y al parecer va a chocar con un bonito y pequeño barco de recreo.**

Hikari- touji ahora que vamos a morir tengo que decirte algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Touji- si hikari,

Hikari- yo a ti.

**Misato gritando por celular (si aparte iba hablando por celular mientras conducía)**

Misato- siii dos minutos de adelanto nuevo record toma esto ritsuko rompí tu anterior record.

Ritsuko-preocupada Misato dime que los pilotos siguen con vida

Misato- aaa si los niños **voltea ver hacia atrás donde ve a todos pálidos, sudorosos y con un grito congelado en su garganta**. Siiii están bien solo necesitan el olor del mar.

**Todos se bajan de auto a tirarse al suelo, mientras en a cubierta del barco se perfila una sombra.**

Kaji- vaya llegaron a tiempo todo esta listo para zarpar así que suban cuando antes solo nos dieron 3 días de vacaciones así que tenemos que apurarnos. Además al parecer Nerv nos ofreció una estadía en una isla privada solo que esta a unas horas por mar así que rápido.

Todos- siii sii. **Mientras suben tambaleantes al barco.**

Kanji- vaya que les pasa creí que estarían mas emocionados.

Misato- ya se les pasara, e kanji, de donde sacaste el barco.

Kaji- bueno tengo mis contactos.

Misato- mmmmh espero que no hayas echo nada ilegal.

Kaji- **con sonrisa de inocencia**. Yo como se te ocurre semejante idea misato.

**Unas horas mas tarde tenemos al barco cruzando las aguas rojas del mar hacia una lejana mancha azul que se ve a lo lejos.**

Misato- **sorprendida** ¿kanji vamos hacia la reserva ecológica japonesa para protección de las especies anteriores al segundo impacto?

Kaji- así es sorprendentemente el comandante nos permitió un pase hacia la isla lo malo es que no tiene hotel ni nada parecida aunque todo lo tenemos aquí en el barco, además todos los trabajadores están de vacaciones así que mientras no ensuciemos o dañemos el ambiente tenemos una isla para nosotros solos.

_**En la cubierta.**_

Buaaaagggkkksjjjjjsss.

Asuka- vaya rei no sabia que no eras mujer de mar.

REi- con cara verde- nnca… había… subido… barco.

Asuka- pero como es que te encanta nadar y no puedes soportar un viaje en barco..

Kensuke**- saliendo de los camarotes** vamos asuka déjala en paz no ve que se siente mal.

Asuka-**mientras camina asía la borda donde se puede ver a shinji**. huyy ya llego tu príncipe azul mejor me voy, cuídate rei.

Kensuke- aa esa soryu es buena persona pero a veces es un poco molesta, por cierto toma rei sacando unas pastillas de su bolsillo, son contra las nauseas te ayudaran a sentirte mejor.

Rei- **aun mareada**- gracias Aída.

Kensuke- solo dime kensuke.

Rei- algo sonrojada, esta bien ai… kensuke.

Kensuke- bueno que te parece todo esto.

Rei- ¿?

Kensuke- ya sabes salir con tus amigos hablar con todos relacionarte con el mundo.

Rei- se siente… raro.

Kensuke- si lo se cuando mi madre murió mi padre se distancio mucho de mi así que prácticamente quede solo, en realidad eso no me importaba pero conocí a touji y bueno digamos que me convenció de ser su amigo a base de golpes.

Rei- solo que a veces duele.

Kensuke- duele?

Rei- cuando asuka…

Misato- vamos chicos prepárense ya casi llegamos.

**Todos voltearon para ver a tiempo como un mecanismo hidráulico separa los sedimentos que le dan el color rojo al mar para vaciarlos al otro lado de una gigantesca muralla de un color azul fuerte y con un fuerte olor a salado.**

Todos- WOW.

Shiji- así que es cierto, el mar era azul.

Kanji- vaya casi ni lo recordaba, vamos que tenemos que franquear la muralla si queremos entrar.

El barco llego asta la muralla que abrió un espacio parecido a una capsula en donde se metió el barco y le fue drenado todo sedimento rojo para después pasarlo al otro lado

Kaji- hela ahí nuestro lugar de descanso durante los próximos 3 días.

Kaji señalaba una isla de buen tamaño que parecía repleta de vegetación selvática y una hermosa playa de arena blanca, asía donde se dirigían

Palabras del autor.

Bueno me deshago en disculpas por tener que 4 meses o 5 sin actualizar el fic, no tengo excusas, solo diré que tuve un montón de problemas relacionados con la escuela que acabo en un cambio inminente de facultad, pero bueno que se le va a hacer uno aprende de sus errores ahora solo queda estudiar para el examen de admisión de noviembre.

Una vez mas me disculpo por el retraso pero bueno espero que no se vuelva a dar ya casi finalizo el SIG capitulo así que lo colgare pronto. Dejen review con recomendaciones para mejorar se los agradecería mucho.


End file.
